paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan Minigun
''' |unlock = 40 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 1 |price = $871,000 |mag = 750 |max_ammo = 750 |rpm = 0.02 |damage = 25 |accuracy = 32 |stability = 24 |concealment = 5 |threat = 31 |reload_min = 7.8 |reload_max = 7.8 |ammo_b_min = 7.50 |ammo_b_max = 26.25 |sights_s_min = 7.6 |sights_m_min = 7.8 |hipfire_s_min = 8.6 |hipfire_s_max = 8.0 |hipfire_m_min = 9.0 |hipfire_m_max = 8.2 |recoil_v_min = -0.1 |recoil_v_max = 0.2 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.4 |int_name = m134 (player) mini (NPC) |achievement = }} The '''Vulcan Minigun is a weapon added with The OVERKILL Pack DLC. Overview The Vulcan Minigun is a special heavy weapon and physically the largest weapon available in the game. The Vulcan Minigun is a very strange weapon to use when first equipped, but when used correctly it can be an extremely powerful situational tool, capable of mowing down entire waves of enemies relentlessly. The most notable traits of the minigun are its incredibly large ammo pool of 750, far surpassing any other weapon, and its astonishing rate of fire, which is approximately 3000 rounds per minute. The weapon can be augmented further with Bullet Storm and Swan Song Aced, as the minigun can dish out devastating damage in the free-fire time the skills provide. Despite its low damage of 25, it can destroy police units in the blink of an eye. It also has a high threat rating, allowing it to keep enemies in place. Due to its high total ammo, it makes very efficient use of ammo bags because ammo bags restore a percentage of total ammunition rather than a fixed number of rounds. However, the weapon does come with severe drawbacks as well to compensate for its strengths. The Vulcan has very low accuracy, usually resulting is a hit accuracy of 10% or lower on most heists, although this is to be expected because it has the same mechanics of an LMG, and while it has a very large ammo pool, the reload is incredibly sluggish and can expose the player to enemy attacks. The Vulcan Minigun's reload time is not modified by tactical reloading, taking a flat 7.8 seconds regardless of whether the magazine is empty or still has ammunition remaining. Lock N' Load aced, Bloodthirst aced, and having a teammate use Inspire can greatly mitigate this. Summary Pros: *Blistering rate-of-fire *Immense magazine capacity and max ammo count, the largest of all available weapons *Highest ammo pickup of all weapons *Good damage per shot for a weapon of its kind, somewhat redundant due to low accuracy and extreme fire rate; aiming at the body will usually result in random headshots *Above average threat levels and extreme rate of fire allows it to suppress incoming enemies in short order *Can be modded for excellent recoil control *Muscle perk deck bonuses work for an excellent panic spread *Can fire for several seconds without stopping *Excellent for crowd control of common enemies *Can be modified to reach a 23 detection risk or less, like the RPK, allowing it to be used in Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow builds, at the noticeable cost of accuracy and total ammo. Cons: *No sight, even the aiming "zoom" is nominal at best *The low accuracy and high recoil stats requires the user to stand still to fire with anything resembling a modicum of accuracy, more so than any other weapon in the game *Small mod pool and mods do very little to alleviate the weapon's glaring shortcomings *Very slow reload while incapable of performing a tactical magazine change *Extreme recoil during protracted firing *Abysmal concealment **Modifying it for concealment handicaps it's total ammo and accuracy Tips *Equip a laser sight to help with aiming. *As with most LMGs, the Minigun's recoil brings the weapon muzzle up and to the right, so aiming low and to the left deliberately can help compensate for this. It is possible to "brace" the weapon by pulling one's aim downwards and to the left during a long burst to counteract the recoil. *Bring one or more ammo bags as the Minigun can deplete its reserves quickly if used without care. **Bullet Storm is a great supplementary skill for ammo bag-focused players as it grants them a period of unlimited ammo after replenishment. ***Swan Song is an alternative option for Fugitives. *It is possible to reach 23 detection risk with the Vulcan, allowing it to completely utilize the bonus provided by aced versions of Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard. However, weapon accuracy and total ammo will be noticeably handicapped. *Though not recommended, the minigun can be used to kill snipers as a last resort. Burst-firing, zooming in, and the assistance of a laser sight can help. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= Skins Common= Vulcan-3000.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Vulcan-Big-Spender.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= vulcanminigun spraying roses.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= Vulcan-Minigun-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Vulcan Minigun The Gimp.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Skin Trivia= *The skin's texture is an 8-bit version of the CRIME.NET screen. *The metal is made of was recycled from metal used in weapons used in the , , , , and the . **The Vulcan receives no fire rate reduction when equipped with this skin despite it having half the original amount of barrels. Achievements Achievements= |-|Tips= Cooking With Style *The main concerns regarding this achievement are ammunition and speed. For the best results, one should treat this attempt as a regular Rats speedrun. **The Vulcan can prove useful when defending the cooking station on Day 1 of the heist should the team choose to make meth, though it is much faster and easier to just blow the lab and run. The inability to replenish ammo via pickups for both weapons means staying will quickly become a battle of attrition, with the crew on the losing side when the cooking becomes protracted and the (already limited) resources runs low. I Have No Idea What I'm Doing *Acquiring this achievement is simpler than it sounds if one is playing online with a full and capable crew. If the 3-man team can tackle the heist with little trouble, the player in question can safely bring a Vulcan and HRL-7, and then stay put next to the starting vehicle. Leaving the keyboard alone is the safest option, as one may open fire by mistake and ruin the attempt. *If soloing the heist, the best route to take is towards the roof (by the ladder, left of the entrance) or the portside of the building, as those spots are not too populated or open. Going into the courtyard with the highest detection rate is simply inadvisable. It is best to bring a high damage melee weapon as it is very difficult to perform stealth takedowns with such a high detection risk. *The achievement can be earned on normal difficulty, in which only three bags need to be secured. An ECM jammer can be placed and players can rush to grab and secure the money bags in the outside container field. Oh, That's How You Do It *The Vulcan's staggering rate-of-fire actually makes the acquisition of this achievement somewhat difficult without some assistance. To make life easier, one should have Bullet Storm Aced, as the skill gives a juicy seconds of leeway. It'd be easiest to do this at the Safe House as pulling it off in the middle of a firefight leaves one somewhat vulnerable. As soon as the player is ready, deploy an Ammo bag, then press down on the fire key and don't let go until the achievement pops. **The aced effects of Swan Song can help, so long as the trigger is held down for at least 16 seconds. Combining this with Bullet Storm can be the easiest method of attaining the achievement in combat, as you will only be expending ammunition for one second if attempted properly. To go even further, one could invest in the basic version of Fully Loaded, which would cease to make a dent in the weapon's starting ammunition pool. Trivia *It is based on the General Electric M134 Minigun retrofitted with the M134D's belt feed delinker on the lower left side of the weapon's motor block. Its name is a portmanteau of the M134 and the M61 Vulcan, also by GE, which is actually considered an autocannon due to the large 20x102mm shells it fires and not a machinegun, much less a "minigun". **The in-game Minigun uses the M61 Vulcan's fragmentation ammo drum as its "magazine", despite not featuring any of said ammo type's characteristics when fired. **The real-life Minigun feeds its belt links from the left hand side through the delinker, while the in-game weapon's counterpart of the mechanism is oddly placed on the other side. * The Vulcan has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, at a staggering 3,000. The real M134's rate of fire can even go as high as 6,000 rounds per minute. **In practical scenarios, no powered rotary machinegun/cannon is supplied with sufficient ammunition for a full minute of firing, due to its weight, and it is generally ill-advised to keep the trigger held for more than even just a few seconds. The in-game drum capacity of 750 rounds would be emptied in less than 8 seconds of continuous fire were it to be fed into a real 6,000rpm Minigun. **It is also exceedingly impractical, if not hazardous, to use a minigun as a man-portable weapon platform due to their sheer weight (a real-life Minigun weighs at least 48 lbs/22 kg unloaded, and the 750 rounds supplied in-game would weigh another 41 lbs/19 kg) and the extreme recoil generated from the firing can quickly shred the wielder's arms, backs and most of the upper torso's muscular system, and the line of fire would be extremely inaccurate. *The player prods an enemy with the Minigun when performing a Weapon Butt melee attack. This is ill advised in reality as the impact of the hit may damage the weapon barrel's shroud and interfere with precise firing. Also, the very heavy weight of the weapon would greatly hamper any attempt to perform a melee attack. *The in-game Minigun does not have a visible power source. This realistically prevents it from being operated as the barrel cluster would not spin and fire. **Also, the Vulcan's barrels spins clockwise when fired from the player's perspective, while a real minigun's barrel cluster goes counter-clockwise. **In contrast, the in-game Minigun is more realistic than most gatling guns or other renditions of the GE M134 in pop culture as it does not need to be spooled up prior to firing as gatling guns, especially M134s, fire when a loaded barrel reaches the topmost position without the need for momentum. This is explained by having the near-topmost barrel loaded with ammo from the start. *Letters "GLHF" can be seen on the back of the stock handles, an abbreviation for "Good Luck, Have Fun". *The gun has cables labelled Overkill and Last Bullet. The latter is a reference to Last Bullet (defunct, now known as Mod Workshop), the modding community of PAYDAY 2. *The label on the left side mentions two players, namely Tatsuto and Peasemaker. The first one was added as a birthday gift. *According to the label on the right side of the gun, it is made out of Hype Fuel and Tecci. *Prior to the CrimeFest 2015 Day 1 Update, the in-game weapon could not pick up dropped ammunition and would limit the user by 40% of their base speed (when unmodified), this has since been changed to no speed limitations and a 20 round average pickup-per-pack. Gallery 2015-03-07 00001.jpg|In-game preview of the Minigun. Vulcan Minigun Overkill Trailer.jpg|Chains wielding the Vulcan during the Overkill Pack trailer. Minigun in-game.jpg|The Minigun in action. ru:Vulcan Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:The OVERKILL Pack DLC